Everyone But Me
by RoLu-GaLe-With-Chocostrawberry
Summary: The Co-Manager of Teiko comes back suddenly during the 1st trimester of High school, joining Akashi Seijuro's school. Who is she really though? She was the Co-Manager for Teiko and all, but was that really it? Her name is Aya, and she helps everyone get in love, but she forgets about herself, until her friends give her the final push. "I Love you!" OC X Generation Of Miracles.
1. THE BIOS

**This is the bio for my new story, ****_'Everyone but _****_Me'  
_****This is the bio cause I made like 7 new characters xD**

* * *

**Ayane Misterio (Aya)  
**Age: 16  
School: Rakuzan  
Sibling: None  
Friends: Desiree, Hana, Akine, Stella, Kory  
Enemy: Yukinari  
Crush: **Akashi Seijuro**  
Likes: Food, Akashi, Red, Blue, Friends, Family, Basketball, Generation of Miracles.  
Dislikes: People who try steal her Akashi (:3), Soccer, Dark Blue, Overly bitter things.

Appearance: 5 ft 4, Long Pink Hair, Blue eyes, Blue Sakura Necklace.

Personality: Cheerful, Between tomboy & girly, Nice **(Ari)** Sadistic, Mean, Tomboy

* * *

**Stella Chana (Sela)**  
Age:16  
School: Rakuzan  
Sibling: Kory Chana.  
Friends: Hana, Desiree, Aya, Akine,  
Enemy: No one  
Crush: **Murasakibara Atsushi  
**Likes: Soccer, Sweets, Friends.  
Dislikes: Bitter things, Yukinari, Lacrosse, Reading.

Appearance: 5 ft 3, Short Blond Hair, Blue eyes, Ring on pointer finger.

Personality: Tomboy, Carefree, Not scared of Akashi.

* * *

**Kory Chana (Kor)  
**Age: 16  
School: Rakuzan  
Sibling: Stella Chana  
Friends: Same as Stella  
Enemy: None, So far :3  
Crush: **Midorima Shintaro**  
Likes: Reading, Tea, Coffee, Swimming, Friends&Family.  
Dislikes: Over sweet things, Yukinari, Hockey.

Appearance: 4 ft 11, Long Blond hair, Brown eyes, Tea Cup Earrings.

Personality: Shy, Bit girly

* * *

**Hana Shizun (Han)  
**Age: 16  
School: Rakuzan  
Sibling: Akine Shizun  
Friends: Aya, Kory, Stella, Desiree  
Enemy: Almost everyone she meets...  
Crush: **Kise Ryouta**  
Likes: Basketball, Food, Drawing, Music/Singing, Bracelets, Friends & Family.  
Dislikes: Akashi, Sports other than B-Ball.

Appearance: 5 ft 5, Medium Dirty blonde Hair, Brown eyes, Basketball Necklace

Personality: More Girly than Tomboy, Fresh

* * *

**Akine Shizun (Aki)  
**Age: 16  
School: Rakuzan  
Sibling: Hana Shizun  
Friends: Desiree, Aya, Kory, Stella,  
Enemy: Momoi  
Crush:** Aomine Daiki  
**Likes: Soccer, Dancing, Coffee, Tea, Manga, Bracelets  
Dislikes: Necklaces, Earrings, Yukinari,

Appearance: 5 ft 4, Short Dirty blonde hair, Blue eyes.

Personality: Tomboy, Nice.

* * *

**Desiree Lockser (Ree)  
(based of the really Ree :33)**  
Age: 16  
School: Rakuzan  
Sibling: None  
Friends: Aya, Kory, Stella, Hana, Akine  
Enemy: Momoi (For a bit)  
Crush: **Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Likes: Anime, Sweets, Electronics, **Naps**, (XD) Stories about Anime, Friends, Family,  
Dislikes: Momoi, Yukinari, Sports, Writing stories

Appearance: 5 ft 1, Long Wavy Brown hair, Brown Eyes.

Personality: Nice, Between Girly and Tomboy

* * *

**Yukinari Sawaru (Yuki)  
**Age: 16  
School: Rakuzan  
Sibling: None  
Friends: No one cares about her friends :)  
Enemy: Ayane  
Crush: **Akashi Seijuro** (Too bad for her..)  
Likes: Akashi, Red, Ballet, Waltz  
Dislike: Sports, Ayane, Hana, Stella, Desiree, Akine, Kory

Appearance: 4 ft 9, Long Pale blue hair, White eyes, Snowflake Necklace and Bracelet

Personality: Bratty, Mean(To Aya), Girly(Extremely)

* * *

**Akiyo Daichi (Yoi)  
**Age: 17  
School: Seirin  
Sibling: None  
Friends: Aya, Desiree, Akine, Hana, Stella, Kory  
Enemy: Aomine  
Crush: **Akine Shizun**  
Likes: Coffee, Tea, Sweets, Manga, Soccer  
Dislikes: Aomine, Yukinari, Akashi, Momoi, Veggies

Appearance: 5 ft 8, Brown Hair like Midorima, Earring in his left ear, Red eyes.

Personality: Tsundere :3

* * *

**That's all! I'll be updating the story soon, I estimate about 3,000-4,000 words when I'm done with the next chapter. I updated the things. The last character is a boy! (Ree, that is the light blue hair guy for you :33)**

**Bye For Now~~**

**#Asian**** Out!~**


	2. Day 1 Week 1

**Hey guuuuuys! It's been a while...Anyways, I said there was a poll open just for anyone that didn't know. Another thing...I'm in love with Kuroko no Basket right now. :3 My favorite character is Kise or Akashi...they will be my love forever.**

**Aya talks to everyone shortening their last name, except for all her really good girl friends like Kory, Hana, Momoi, Etc. I'm still going to use all the boy's last names though cause...That's the first thing that comes to mind when people ask me about them, it's their last name.**

**Anyways, Read and Review but most of all Enjoy~!**

_**I Updated the bio for anyone that haven't read it yet!**_

**I Don't own Kuroko no Baskue nor Desiree (:3)  
****However I do own Hana, Akine, Stella, Kory, Aya, Akiyo and Yukinari**

* * *

_**(Week 1 Day 1)  
Month: December Day: 25th  
Season: Winter**_

_**~Aya's House~  
**__**(No Pov)  
-7:15-**_

Aya groaned as she shut off her alarm and rolled out of bed looking into the mirror. She looked like a zombie, with black circles underneath her eyes. She groaned but just walked into the bathroom and got ready. When she finished brushing her teeth and other things she went back out into her bedroom and put on her new uniform. Today Aya was joining the school called Rakuzan. She stretched than took off her PJs and changed into the white uniform. She wore the blue shirt, and the white jacket. She put on the black skirt and looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's been a while since I've last seen any of them." She said as she did a French braid from her side bang to behind her ear. She flung the rest of her pink hair back. She grabbed her brown backpack and left her house, Looking the door behind her. On her desk however was a paper, a paper that said "The mysterious Co-Manager finally reveled?!" Aya laughed to herself thinking about it.

* * *

_**~Street~  
**__**(No Pov)  
**__**-7:17-**_

Aya walked out into the streets weaving through some of the people who passed by her. She was closer to the school when she saw a girl with Pink hair like her as well as a tanned guy with blue hair.

"Ara, ara." She whispered to herself as she stared at the familiar people leaning on the bridges's railing. "Hi Mo-Chan, Ahom-San." She said smiling at them. "It's been a while, no?"

"What did I say about calling me that Aya?!" Aomine muttered glaring at Aya when he turned around to see her blue eyes.

"Aya-Chan!" Momoi called out to Aya as she turned around and saw Aya with her blue eyes shining in excitement."It has been a while."

"Oh…I forgot. Oh well, I'm going to keep calling you that Ahom-San." Aya said as she walked over to them. "How has everyone been? Although I assume everyone split apart after Teiko, you guys stayed together. All of you guys also went to a high know school for sports, but Kuroko went to one not as known. Am I right?"

"Mhm. Still good at your tactician skill huh?" Momoi mentioned as she smiled and high-fived Aya. Aya was the one that helped Momoi sharpen her Intel skill as well as teaching her how to put it into game plans.

"Mm, It's been a while…I Might go visit Ku-San and Ki-San later today." Aya said smiling, planning out who to meet after school. "Mido-San will just have to come later. As well as Mura-San."

"It's been a while, so I'll go with you, as well as Dai-Chan!" Momoi suggested as Aomine gave a sigh.

"Why me?" He asked slightly annoyed at his childhood friend and coach.

"Why? You don't want to hang out with Aya-Chan?" Momoi replied with an over dramatic, sad tone. "Fine than you don't have to go..." Momoi looked at Aya. Momoi's eyes widened as she noticed the design of Aya's uniform.

"Now you figure it out?" Aya said laughing as she noticed the gaping Momoi. "I joined Rakuzan Mo-Chan." Aya smiled as she looked at their wide eyes. "Well I think it's time to get to class, I'll text or call you Later Mo-Chan." Aya said as she started to walk towards Rakuzan. "And you're gonna be late. Classes start at 7:30 at Touou..It's 7:25. You should get going." She laughed as Momoi screamed and started to run dragging Aomine with her.

"Bye Aya-Chan!" Momoi called out as she left. Aya looked at her watch. "Oh." She said looking at her watch.

"I'm 15 minutes early." She walked through the black gates and on the wall beside the gates said the sign 'Rakuzan.' Aya walked down the path slowly, no one else in sight. "Knowing Akashi, he's probably at the Gym by now." She whispered with a light laugh.

* * *

_**~Rakuzan High~  
(No Pov)  
**__**-7:31-**_

Aya walked around after going to the office getting her schedule. There was no point to going to class, she already knew where everything was so she didn't need a tour. Aya did know where she was going to go though. She was going to go to the gym to see Akashi. As Aya walked closer towards the gym, she could hear the squeaking of basketball shoes. Aya peered through the half-open doors, seeing the red-head she wanted. Aya opened the door

"It's been a while Aka-Kun." Aya said smiling at him as his faced turn back to normal.

"Why?" Akashi started to ask. "Why did you leave during the tournament?" Aya flinched at his demanding tone looking away slightly. Aya sighed in relief that he remembered her but annoyance because he demanded answers.

"I had too..." Aya started to say as she entered the gym. "The principal kicked me out of Teiko." She grimaced at the memories. "Anyways...It seems like you have started to threaten people more often with your scissors Aka-Kun." She said as she walked over to him, now inches apart. Aya lifted her hand and held his face in her hands, and she looked at him sadly. Other people's voices were heard as they walked towards the gym. Aya let her hand fall to her side as she stepped backwards frowning.

Aya's eyes turned into their red hue again as they walked in. Ari's face turned into disgust as Akashi smirked noticing the change of color in her eyes.  
**(A/N Ari is like another side of Aya that is very...Sadistic, and Evil..? She just likes to tease and piss of Akashi. So when Aya's eyes turn red, you'll know that's Ari "coming out." Also that's only a bit of Ari coming out.)**

"You're still horrible at basketball. You haven't improved since Teiko Sei-Chan!" Ari said poison lacing her voice. She glared at him, pissed. "You can't do anything right!" Ari said as the rest of the team looked in shock, because a new girl is acting higher than Akashi.

Akashi smirked as he thought. _'It's really been a while since I last saw Aya like this.'_ He said mentally chuckling.

"And you're thinking you're better? I always win so I'm always right." He said smirking ever so slightly.

"Akashi, Who's that?" Reo called out from the doors.

"Ara ara~" Ari said sadistically. "Why don't we just have a basketball match Sei-Chan?" The Ryōmen Tactician: Aya, and her split personality Ari was out.

"We shall." Akashi said smirking, his eyes glowing in excitement. _'This will be interesting.'_ He thought as he heard Ari say.

"Ara, how about your whole team against me?"

"Huh?!" Kotaro asked annoyingly.

"Too weak, you're a girl." Eikichi said not really caring.

"Eikichi Nebuya you're a fat glutton." Ari started to say, her red eyes glowing getting information. "And the only thing you're good at is being strong and tall. Easy enough."

"Already started huh Ari?" Akashi mentioned staring at the glowing hue.

"Kotaro Hayama you're an annoying fool." Ari started talking about Kotaro, looking at him. "Short, but good at dribbling. Almost able to do a perfect double clutch." Ari now looked at Reo staring at the taller guy with her eyes shining brighter.

"Reo Mibuchi, the kind yet strict one." Ari's eyes glowed with excitement. "You use your two forms most often, Heaven and Earth but you also have another called Void. You are also good at shooting." She looked at the last guy.

"Tch tch tch." She clicked her tongue looked at him scanning his powers. "Chihiro Mayuzumi the quiet one." She looked in disgust. "You're like Tets-Chan, because of your Misdirection. Honestly though I don't agree with Sei-Chan that you're better than Tets-Chan." She finished with everyone wide eyed. (except for Akashi) "So shall we start?"

"Let's start now that you had annualized them. Do you have some sort of plan?" Akashi asked his eyes shining but his face dull, painfully dull.

"Sei-Chan knows me so well, huh?" She asked to no one in particular. "Of course I do, I'm the one that helped with the tactics, Sei-Chan~!" With that all the other teammates got serious. They all thought one thing though, _'This girl is no joke.'_

Ari went over to the wall of the gym closest to the door putting her bag there. Ari went to the closet and got out a basketball.

"Oh wait, but I thought you said you were going to kill me. What about it Sei-Chan?" Ari asked as she twirled the ball on her fore finger. Ari walked over to the taller guy putting her chin on his shoulder. Akashi looked down to see her face on his shoulder, and he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"I'll kill you when I want." Akashi said as he walked away to his team, making Ari fall a bit before she stood up straight.

"Than let's start now. I start okay~!" She sang as she started to dribble the ball. She looked like a beginner, but honestly that was a trick. "All you damn tall people.." She mumbled annoyed at how short she was. (She is only 5 ft the shortest.) Akashi held back a snicker as he kept his straight face on. Ari dribbled the ball faster now, as fast as Kotaro on his 3rd level. "Start:Drive." She said as she ran dribbling the ball faster, their eyes not being able to follow. Akashi knew she was going to do that, and she knew that Akashi knew. When Akashi came to guard her, she stopped and spun around breaking through his guard. Ari got close to the net when she jumped and dunked it into the basket. This all happened in a matter of seconds. Ari fell to the floor and flicked her hair behind her back.

"2 points for me Sei-Chan, but school's about to start soon." Ari said as her eyes slowly turned back to blue. She fell a little bit but she caught herself. "Thanks Aka-Kun." Aya said smiling. She turned to the rest of them. "Hi, My name is Aya Misterio. I was Teiko's Co-Manager." She said with a light bow. She looked back to Akashi.

"Let's go." Akashi ordered as he turned walking out the gym's doors. Aya followed along after waving goodbye grabbing her bag. They walked off to class as the rest of them were still in shock gaping at what Ari did.

"A-amazing...She needs to be our manager." Reo said finally out of shock.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Kotaro screamed, his voice bouncing off the walls which earned him a thwack to the head by Eikichi.

* * *

_**~Hallway~  
(Aya's Pov)  
-7:37-**_

My heart thumped as I walked beside Akashi. Although he seemed mean, he was really nice, and caring. I put my bag back onto my back.

"Good job Aya." He finally said breaking the silence.

"Thanks Aka-Kun, Your team is rea-" I was saying until tripping over my own feet I tripped up the stairs. Up the stairs. Red dripped from my knee as I tried to stand up. I flinched with pain sitting back down. "Ow..." I mumbled as I looked up seeing Akashi stare at me with those beautiful eyes.

"What are you doing Aya?" He asked monotone like as he looked at my knee and finally noticed. "Let's go to the nurse." He sighed giving me his bag than picking me up bridal-style.

"I'm fine I'll ju-" I tried to say when Akashi cut me off.

"Just walk? You couldn't even stand." He dead-panned as he kept on walking up the stairs towards the nurse.

"Thanks Aka-Kun." I say trying to make the aura less awkward. "I might be heavy."

"No, you're not." Akashi said staring straight forwards. "You're still light like always Aya."

* * *

_**~Nurse's Office~  
(No Pov)  
-7:42-**_

He brought Aya into the office seeing no one. He let her down onto the side of the bed. He put both of their bags onto the bed beside Aya. Akashi got out a cotton swab, alcohol, and a bandage. He dipped the swab into the alcohol and cleaned her scratch. Aya flinched at the stinging sensation she felt in her knees.

"Sh." Akashi said trying to clam her down. (More like demanding..) He lifted the swab off and put a bandage on it.

"Thanks Aka-Kun." She said with a smile as she stood up grabbing her bag. She struggled to stay up, with Akashi staring at her noticing the struggle. He sighed "You're welcome." Akashi finally replied. Akashi grabbed her hand and walked her out. People were starting to come now. People watched in shock as they looked at the two as they walked off to class. People stared as they walked by and Aya's heart thumped a bit faster. The other students gossiped, whispering to each other trying to guess who she was. They walked into class after letting go of each other's hands. She looked around seeing some of her friends from Teiko.

* * *

_**~Class S~  
(No Pov)  
-7:50-**_

"Sel-Chan! Kor-Chan!" Aya called out as she walked slowly towards the back of the room, leaving poor Akashi behind. Akashi walked over to his seat in the back.

"Aya-Chan?!"They called out back.

"Mhm, I'm back~ Anyways wheres Ree-Chan, Aki-Chan and Han-Chan?" She asked looking for them.

"Oh they're not here yet." Stella Chena said as she hugged Aya.

"We missed ya Aya-Chan!" "Mm." Kory Chena agreed. Stella and Kory are sisters. While Desiree Loair was an only child. Akine and Hana Shizun were also sisters though.

"Aw," Aya said as they entered the room.

"Aya-Chan!" Akine and Hana called out as the ran towards her. Ree slowly walked over to them.

"Hey Aya." Ree said smiling a tad bit. (:333)

"Loud.." Akashi mumbled from his seat.

"Ah, Sorry Aka-Kun." Aya said nonchalantly. Akashi looked over to them and took out his scissors, throwing them aiming at the wall behind Aya's head. Aya caught them before they cut some of her hair off.

"AKA-KUN! That was dangerous!" She said as she stomped over there and hit his head. Akashi looked up lifting his head, giving a smirk as if saying."You shouldn't have done that."

"Ayane Misterio..." He started saying her full name. She whimpered a bit backing away. Akashi stood from his seat grabbing a lock of her pink hair pulling her closer to his face. Akashi whispered dangerously to her.

"You know not to mess with me Aya. First off, I'll be the one walking you home everyday. Lastly, If you really want me to kill you that much, It'll be my pleasure." He whispered into her ear as her face caught a bit of a pink hue.

"O-okay." She whimpered back knowing his orders are absolute. Akashi let go of her hair and sat back down. Aya walked over to the rest of them blushing.

"what...the...hell.." She whispered to herself internally crying.

"Good Job Aya," Desiree said with sarcasm. "Good Luck, You're going to need it." Aya groaned as the others watched her in pity.

"Thanks Ree-Chan." She said with sarcasm as well. "Ugh, Well my life is oveeeeer." Aya frowned thinking of the ways she would die by Akashi.

Class started and Aya went to the front of the class as everyone sat in their seats.

"Everyone we have a new student today. Please introduce your-self." The teacher said as Aya smiled replacing her frown. Her blue eyes shone in happiness.

"Hi! My name is Ayane Misterio." Aya said cheerfully like nothing happened. The group of girls sitting next to each other sweat-dropped at her attitude.

"She is coming during the 1st trimester so she'll need someone to teach her everything that's needed." The teacher added as almost everyone raised their hand, except for the dumb people, and Yukinari (U-Ki-Nah-Re) or Yuki for short. Yuki hated Aya because Yuki wanted Akashi all to her-self.

"Okay, Mrs. Yukinari will be your learning partner, sit next to Akashi please. " The teacher finally decided.

_'Oh fml...First Yuki, now Akashi...' _She thought glumly as she sat next to Akashi.

* * *

_**~Lunch/ClassRoom~  
(No Pov)  
-12:40-**_

"Eat with us."

"No."

"Please!"

"No"

"Why not~?"

"No."

Aya and Akashi went back and forth like this for a while, Aya doing the begging grabbing his arm, while Akashi was sitting down.

"Please!" Aya asked for the umpteenth time.

"Fine." Akashi said finally giving in.

"Yay!" Aya said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him up to the roof where everyone else was waiting.

"You actually got him here?" Akine said through clenched teeth, handing Aya $5.

"Calm down Aki." Hana said lightly slapping the back of her little sister's head.

"Ow Hana-Nee" Akine whined rubbing the back of her head. Desiree looked up at Akashi and glared at him. Desiree looked back down and started eating her lunch which was a Sandwich. Aya pulled Akashi down next to her and they started to eat.

"Why did you want me here again?" Akashi asked as he finished his lunch, waiting in the awkward tension.

"...I forgot." Aya said as she finished her lunch.

"We made her, cause ya seemed lonely." Stella said for Aya.

"Oh yeah, That's right."

"Aya, you really are stupid aren't you?" Ree deadpanned as everyone else laughed, except for the blushing Aya and the-ever-so stoic Akashi.

Aya stood up and bent down near Desiree. "Well...At least I don't like Ku-Kun." She said whispering into Desiree's ear, as she watched her friend's face catch a slight shade of pink.

"Aya!" Desiree exclaimed as she covered her face with her hands. Aya laughed receiving confused stares from everyone but Akashi. _'Mr. Akashi knows I have a plan.'_ she thought laughing.

"I have a feeling this isn't gonna be good..." Stella said as she nervously laughed.

"Manners Nee-San." Kory said staring at her sister with a smile on her face.

"Ara ara~" Aya said laughing. "Like Stella ever had manners." She teased.

"Why don't you just confess to A-" Stella was about to retort before Aya ran over to her covering her mouth.

"SH!" She shushed loudly.

"Can I leave? Do you have any other things you need Aya or I'll be leaving?" Akashi said as he stood up.

"Oh yeah!" Aya said face palming her head. "Aka-Kun can I watch your practice today after school?"

"You're still going to go even if I said no, right?" Akashi deadpanned.

"Aha."Aya said scratching the back of her neck lightly. "Yeah...unless you're going to get mad again." She laughed.

"Just come if you want." Akashi said as he left the roof.

"So when are you gonna confess _Aya_?" Desiree asked now teasing Aya.

"Ree...I'm not going to." Aya said slowly.

"WHAT WHY NOT?!" Stella and Hana screamed at Aya demanding answers to be told.

"Well...Yukinari...She loves him doesn't she? I'm no match to her." Aya replied with a painful smile. "She's much prettier than me."

"If you think that, than you're blind Aya." Kory deadpanned.

"Agreed." Desiree said agreeing with Kory.

The bell rang.

"Well let's go back to class, Lunch is over." Akine said trying to solve the bickering.

* * *

_**~Rakuzan Gym~  
/After School/  
(No Pov)  
-3:25-**_

Aya smiled as she walked with Akashi towards the gym. They entered into the gym and Aya sat on the bleachers. Akashi was about to leave to get changed when Aya grabbed his sleeve.

"What?" Akashi questioned as he turned back. Aya let go of his sleeve.

"Ne Aka-Kun, wanna come with me to meet up with Ku-San and Ki-San with Momoi after your practice?" Aya asked as she smiled at him.

"I'll think about it." Akashi said as he left. Aya sighed at his reaction with a pout. _'So dull.'_ Aya though as she stretched seeing the team come in. (Except for Akashi)

"Hi!" Aya said smiling at them. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Oh...That's okay." Reo said for everyone there. "Can we ask you a favor though?"

"Depends on what it is Re-San." Aya said laughing a tad bit.

"Could you be our Manager?" Kotaro asked with a begging tone.

"Uh..." Aya thought. "Depends on what Aka-Kun thinks about it Kota-San."

"On what I think about what exactly?" Akashi asked as he came back in. He gazed over to Chihiro as if asking the only 'responsible' one.

"U-uh..." Kotaro started, but stopped.

"They asked Aya if she wanted to be our manager." Chihiro said.

"Thanks Chi-San, but I would've said that myself." Aya said still upset that Akashi though Chihiro was better than Kuroko.

"Well let's practice." Akashi ordered as everyone started with Akashi ordering them around, but not in a mean way. _'He is such a good leader. but he never answered.' _Aya thought with a sigh coming out of her lips. Aya texted Momoi.

**-  
**To: Momi  
From: Aya  
Message:  
Ne Mo-Chan, are you still coming? If you are I asked Aka-Kun to come if that was alright.  
We can meet up at Seirin in about 30 minutes after his practice.  
Anyways how was you day Mo-Chan? I bet you had trouble with Ahom-San right?  
**-**

After a few minutes Aya's phone beeped alerting her that Momoi replied averting her attention from the practice.

**-  
**To: Aya  
From: Momoi  
Message:  
Mhm, I'm still coming ^-^  
Sei-Chan coming is fine with me.  
My day was good, with the exception of Dai-Chan though. He was a pain but that's why I'm here, right?  
**-**

Aya stifled back a laugh as some of them looked at her confused.

"Stop laughing, you're disrupting our practice." Akashi said, before they got back to work.

"Gomen." Aya said than replying to Momoi.

**-  
**To: Momoi  
From: Aya  
Message:  
Kk~!  
Of course, Ahom-San is always a pain. No matter who he's with or where he is.  
Well Aka-Kun just yelled at me so I'll see ya in a bit, Bye Mo-Chan.  
**-**

Aya stood up and stretched. She got her bag from where she placed it after coming in 40 minutes before. All the team members had a bit of sweat over them. They went to get changed and Akashi came out first; like always.

"Let's go Aka-Kun." Aya said smiling.

"No. There's no point in going. It'll just waste my time." Akashi said as he was about to leave without her.

"Oh! I'll treat you to some tofu soup Aka-Kun. That's your favorite food still right?" Aya suggested as she ran after him, catching up. Akashi and Aya kept walking till he finally replied.

"Fine." Akashi said nonchalantly. "Who's coming with us?"

"Mo-Chan. I was texting her." Aya said as she stood side by side with Akashi.

"I see. I haven't seen her in a while." Akashi said as he stared right ahead, as if he was in a daze.

"Ne Akashi, What's your number?" Aya asked. "So we can keep in touch if I ever happened to leave again." She whispered the last part as she stopped. Akashi stopped looking back at her with his beautiful heterochromatic eyes. He gave her his phone and she gave him her's. The exchanged their numbers without a word. The walked out of the school gates.

"I expect you to come every practice now Aya." Akashi said as the were walking through the streets heading towards Seirin.

"Why?" Aya asked tilting her head a bit innocently.

"Because you're our new manger." He said as the arrived at Seirin. **(A/N I doubt their schools are this close, but for the sake of the story Imagine!) **Aya and Akashi walked over to the gym and saw Momoi clinging on to Kuroko.

* * *

_**~Seirin Gym~  
****(No Pov)**_  
_**-4:06-**_

"Hi~!" Aya said as she walked into the gym waving a hand. A basketball cam hurling towards her. Aya ducked quickly leaving Akashi to catch it right before it hit his face. He's face was still dull, but if glares could kill, someone would be dead. That someone being Kagami.

"Eep! Sorry Aka-Kun!" Aya apologized as she turned back towards the Seirin team. "Hi My name is Aya Misterio." She smiled as she looked over to Kuroko trying to get away from Momoi politely disappearing. (Aya could see though) Kuroko walked behind Kagami. _'It's like he trys to scare them on purpose.'_ Aya though laughing in head.

"Ne how have ya been Ku-San?" AYa asked as she noticed the weird looks.

"Good, How have you been Aya?" Kuroko replied scaring the team, but mostly Kagami.

"You saw him? How?" Aida asked looking at Aya's stats. _'her stats are pretty good.'_ Aida thought as she scanned Aya.

"He/I was here the whole time though." Aya and Kuroko said at the same time. Momoi ran over to Aya and glomped her as they walked in.

"Ahom-San didn't come?" Aya asked as she looked at Momoi.

"No, He was being lazy again ya know?" Momoi replied as they walked to the side.

"Gomen! I hope we aren't interrupting your practice." Aya said as the whole team walked over to her.

"How do you know the generation of miracles?" Kagami asked interagatting her.

"I was their co-manager. I taught Momoi." Aya explained. "I guess you can say I have a mixture of Aida's skill and Mo-Chan's skill."

"When are we leaving?" Akashi asked as he leaned against the wall. Aida looked at Akashi examining him His stats were really good.

"Not yet Aka-Kun, We're going to Ki-Kun next." Aya said as she laughed shortly after.

"Kise-Kun? What business do you have with him?" Kuroko asked as he stood behind Aida. Aya laughed at Kuroko.

"Just visiting everyone. No harm No foul." Aya explained with another laugh. "Well we should go now, so we don't interrupt to much. We'll visit again. Ja Ne~!" Aya, and Akashi left after they all said good-bye. (Momoi left for the lovebirds to be together~~~)

* * *

_**~Kaijou Gym~  
****(No Pov)**_  
_**-4:10-**_

They walked in and everyone turned to look.

"Akaicchi! Ayacchi!" Kise exclaimed running over to them.

"Ryouta." Akashi said acknowledging him with a slight nod.

"Ki-San." Aya said with a smile. "It's been a while." Aya tensed a bit feeling the fangirls' glares.

"It's been a while!" Kise said excited. "I missed you so much Ayacchi!" He said as he start to fake-cry.

"Calm down Ryouta, it's not like she's dead." Akashi said as they went outside to talk on the bench.

"KISE! YOU'LL GET EXTRA PRACTICE TOMORROW!" Kasamatsu screamed as they left. Aya laughed as Kise frowned acting like a child. Aya kept laughing as they walked out.

"Where are your fangirls Ki-San?" Aya asked as she finally calmed down sitting in the middle of the bench with Akashi sitting on her Left and Kise on her right.

"Eh~? What's that supposed to mean?" Kise asked pouting.

"Just kidding Ki-San." Aya replied smiling as she leaned back onto the bench. "How have you been? Both of you."

"It's been boring with no one to play Shogi with. Everyone else was too weak." Akashi said as he scanned the area.

"Ara, Still not 'Free' huh Aka-Kun?" Aya asked as she tilted her head looking at Akashi. "Well what about you Ki-San?"

"Oh me~? I've been doing great Ayacchi! The only bad thing is, is that Kurokocchi declined me!" Kise exclaimed faking tears again.

"Get serious Ki-San." Aya said with a laugh looking at Kise and the fake tears falling down his face. It almost instantly dried.

"So what about you Ayacchi? Why did you leave?" Kise asked staring at Aya intently.

"Oh.." Aya said nervously laughing. Her face turn serious. "Some business came up with my family." Her face became more loose and carefree again. "No worries though." She said faking a laugh.

"Aya, just stop trying to force yourself." Akashi said as he stood up. Aya stood up as well stretching her arms behind her head.

"Fine fine. Well Akashi and I will take our leave first Ki-San. Have fun with your double practice." Aya said as they left with Kise crying and running back to practice. (He was going to try to ask to be forgiven.)

Aya and Akashi left Kaijou heading back to Aya's house to treat Akashi to her homemade tofu soup.

* * *

_**~Aya's House~  
(No Pov)  
-4:43-  
**_

Aya unlocked the door to her small house. It was pretty small with only 4 rooms. The bedroom, Bathroom, Kitchen, and Living room. She waited before closing the door after Akashi went it. They both took their shoes off and headed to the kitchen.

"Wait while I make the tofu soup, okay Aka-Kun?" Aya said as she put on an apron and started to make it. After she was done she handed the bowl with a spoon in it to Akashi once they were in the Living Room. They sat next to each other on the table.

"Where's your mom and dad?" Akashi asked after he had a spoonful.

"Where do you think?" She asked as she ate some. "Their at work somewhere around the world like always." She smiled sadly a bit. "But I have you guys to keep me company, so I'm not lonely."

"Aya, why do you call me 'Aka-Kun?'" Akashi asked as he finished his tofu soup.

"Hm...I always shorten everyone's name. What's wrong with it?" Aya asked densely.

"Not like that." Akashi started to say but stopped. "Never mind. I'll take my leave now." He stood up and gave Aya the bowl. "Bye." He said as he put on his shoes and left not waiting for Aya's reply.

"Bye Akashi..." Aya said not using her nickname for him as she looked at the closed door. Akashi over heard but just left like he heard nothing. Aya washed the bowls and read a bit before going up to her room and going to sleep early thinking. _'Day 1 is over...how many days do I have left here?'_

* * *

**Okay guys~! Hoped you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this xD  
It'll be a while but to make up for all the things I haven't written, so I made this extra long! I wrote this in all the spare time I had.  
****I still have to poll up so vote! I'll add this story in sometime this week. Remember vote and I'll update those ones faster!  
****I'll be finishing off some of my other stories in time, but it's just that the dreaded writers block took over me. I don't really plan ahead. It's just spontaneous...however I actually thought about it this time. xD  
****There will be my attempt of foreshadowing xD.  
I also just had to leave it off with that though to make it more suspenseful :3**

**Go check out the story _'I'm Absolute.' _It has really good Foreshadowing, and it's an Akashi x OC. It was soo good, and I spent my whole day reading all of it.**

**Well Love all ya guys!**

**~Peace out~  
#Asianswag**


End file.
